Un día, 24 horas, 1440 minutos, 86400 segundos… Eternos
by RinKagamiNNe
Summary: [One-shot] ¿Qué harías si estuviese encerrada tanto tiempo? Un día, 24 horas, 1440 minutos, 86400 segundos… Eternos. Reflexión. Os invito a reflexionar.


_Vocaloid no me pertenece._

* * *

La oscuridad predominaba la habitación. Hacía tanto frío. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miré a mi alrededor, podía apreciarse las blancas y acolchonadas paredes, con la vista se diferenciaban lo resistentes que eran. Ni una ventana, ni un agujero por donde el oxígeno penetrara, nada. Sólo una puta puerta... también blanca.

Miré detrás de mí, y ahogué un grito. Era mi reflejo. Un gran trozo de cristal cubría buena parte de esa pared, cristal que reflejaba mi persona, mi silueta, mi cuerpo, mi cara... mi ojo.

Mi pelo, largo que caía en finas cascadas sobre el suelo, antes sedoso y azul, tan envidiable por la mayoría de las mujeres, ahora estaba enredado. Subí la palma de mi mano hacia mi ojo derecho, cual estaba vendado. Manchas de sangre decoraban la blanca venda. ¿Qué me habían echo?.

Y caí en la cuenta, estaba muy pálida, varias partes de mi cuerpo también estaban cubiertas por las vendas. No entendía. Un suspiro salió de mis labios. Decidida, torpemente fui quitándome la venda, cada vuelta, cada movimiento de mi brazo, causaba un escalofrío, un suspiro, de terror. Dejé caer la venda a un lado, y observé mi ojo recién descubierto.

Rojo como escarlata era el color de mi retina. Y la otra era azul como el zafiro más azul.

¿Por qué? No quería ni imaginarme lo que habría tras las demás vendas que cubrían otras zonas de mi anatomía. Miré instintivamente mi muñeca, donde una pulsera blanca y de plástico la rodeaba. ''#01'', ''Miku Hatsune'', ''En proceso''. Me sentía como un puto experimento, una rata de laboratorio que temblaba en su jaula por las atroces acciones a cuales le sometían. Y lo era. Yo era una estúpida rata. La pulsera lo insinuaba. La habitación lo indicaba. Mi cuerpo lo gritaba.

Dolor, Miedo, Confusión y negación. Mi sentimientos fueron sometidos a un carrusel que no paraba de dar vueltas y más vueltas, mis neuronas trabajaban ferozmente buscando la mínima idea, explicación, excusa.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí? ¿Días, semanas, meses... quizá años?. Cada segundo que pasaba ahí encerrada era como un puñal que se enterraba en el pecho.

No aguantaría tanto tiempo encerrada allí. Gracias a dios aun mantenía el recuerdo de mi felicidad. Y es que sí, era tan feliz... mi familia, mis amigos... Crecí en un ambiente familiar y sociable. ¿Por qué me pasaba eso? No tenía enemigos, siempre fui generosa, confiaba en la gente y era fiel. Quizá era eso... simplemente fui demasiado generosa y fiable. Ya no podía confiar en nadie, ni si quiera en mí misma, ¿que por qué? porque ni si quiera ya tenía ni puta idea de lo que era. Un experimento, un objeto de pruebas.

Entonces llegó, surcó mi mejilla tan suave pero impregnada de dolor y miedo. La saboreé con mi lengua; salada. Salada como el mar. Sonreí. ¿Volvería a verlo alguna vez? ¿saldría de aquí? Cerré los ojos y me tumbé. A esperar. ¿Esperar? ¿esperar qué? no me vendrían a buscar. Nunca aparecería mi anhelado príncipe azul en su corcel blanco, con su espada, dispuesto a protegerme, a mí, a su aterrada y apresada princesa. A mis dieciséis años aun creía en los príncipes azules. Pero ni creer me servía, ¿en qué creer? ¿para qué confiar? Miradme a mí, encerrada en ésta puñetera habitación, víctima de los actos macabros de las personas que me retienen aquí. Y... ¿por qué?.

Me acurruqué. ¿Sería éste mi destino desde que nací?. Mi cuerpo lloraba y mi mente gritaba ''sacadme de aquí''. Cada segundo el miedo crecía acompañada de la soledad, cada minuto, era como un día. No, ya he dicho que no aguantaría aquí mucho tiempo. Me dormí.

Sin soñar, sin pensar...  
... sin respirar.

¿Qué pasaría si estuvieses encerrada tanto tiempo?

''_Un día, 24 horas, 1440 minutos, 86400 segundos…_''

* * *

**Dedicado a las personas que han sufrido secuestros, terror y miedo, en los momentos de confusión, donde uno no sabe donde está, el porqué y a quien acudir. Si, esta vez escribí sobre Miku Hatsune porque no se, .w. ... (? en fin, espero os haya gustado, ¡y dejen reviews! ^^**


End file.
